LEGO Jurassic Park
For the Lemon Juice Studios show, see LEGO Jurassic World. LEGO Jurassic Park is a spin-off of LEGO Superheroes that is based on the Jurassic Park franchise. Episodes Jurassic Park # Paleontological Prologue Part 1 (The Incident): John Hammond has created a theme park featuring dinosaurs, called Jurassic Park, on Isla Nublar, an island off of Costa Rica. However, an incident with a dinosaur handler will change the park's fate for good. # Paleontological Prologue Part 2 (Dino Dig): John Hammond calls paleontologist Doctor Alan Grant and paleobotanist Doctor Ellie Sattler to safety-check the park. Expecting a six-foot turkey, they're pleasantly surprised to find a living, breathing brachiosaurus. # Welcome... to Jurassic Park Part 1 (Feeding the Beasts): Robert Muldoon is left to do the dirty work of feeding the dinosaurs in the raptor enclosure. # Welcome... to Jurassic Park Part 2 (That's One Big Pile of): Doctor Sattler attempts to determine the illness of a triceratops by its excreta. # Total Shutdown Part 1 (T-Rex Enclosure Escape): With most of Jurassic Park’s employees having left, Nedry sabotages the park's security systems. As a storm hits, the power goes out, causing the dinosaurs to escape, while leaving the tour vehicles next to the pen of a Tyrannosaurus rex. The dinosaur soon attacks the vehicles, eating Gennaro and harming Malcolm. Will Grant, Tim, and Lex be able to escape? # Total Shutdown Part 2 (Car-toon Crash): After the tour vehicle crashes in a tree, Doctor Grant and Lex must save Tim before he falls to his doom. Meanwhile, Doctor Sattler must save Doctor Malcolm from the jaws of the Tyrannosaurus rex. Will Tim and Malcolm make it out of this one? # Restoring Power Part 1 (The Stampede): After encountering a Brachiosaurus, Grant, Tim, and Lex must escape from a Gallimimus stampede... and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. # Restoring Power Part 2 (The Power Room): Hammond and the park's engineer Ray Arnold reboot the park's system. The group retreats to a bunker, while Arnold heads to a shed to complete the rebooting process. When Arnold fails to return, Sattler and Muldoon head to the maintenance shed. They discover the shutdown has defused the electric fences and released the raptors. How will they survive this one? # Restoring Power Part 3 (Clever Girl): Robert Muldoon tries to hunt down the velociraptors. Will he make it out okay? # The Visitor Center Part 1 (Galley Getaway): Alan Grant heads out to look for Ellie Sattler, leaving Tim and Lex Murphy inside. Tim and Lex are pursued by raptors in an industrial kitchen, but the kids escape and join Grant and Sattler (recommended to be viewed with "2" playback speed, but the sound may be unusual). # The Visitor Center Part 2 (Control Room Chaos): Grant and Sattler try to prevent raptors from entering the control room. Meanwhile, Lex attempts to restore power to the control room. # The Visitor Center Part 3 (The Final Escape): Grant, Tim, Lex, and Sattler are cornered by Velociraptors as they attempt to escape. Will the Tyrannosaurus Rex choose to eat them or the raptors? (Destruction Count: The dinosaur skeletons fall and break, a window is shattered, and a banner is knocked down.) The Lost World # Compy 386: Part 1 (Eddie Bleeds Out): InGen, now headed by John Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, proposes the usage of Isla Sorna to recover losses from the episode that occurred at Jurassic Park four years prior. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm meets Hammond before the latter explains that Isla Sorna is where InGen made their dinosaurs before transporting them to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. The two plan to stop InGen by sending a group to Isla Sorna and prevent human interference. Malcolm meets some friends along the way; mechanic Eddie Carr and activist Nick Van Owen being standouts. Sarah and Malcolm's daughter, Kelly, is also found. But will they be enough to find the dinosaurs? # Compy 386: Part 2 (Isla Sorna): Dr. Malcolm is relieved to find his sweetheart, paleontologist Dr. Sarah Harding, in perfect health. However, now they're stuck on Isla Sorna. Sarah attempts to get a picture of a baby triceratops but ends up getting caught in the act. Will she be able to make it out okay? # Hunt for the Wilder Dinos: Malcolm's team sneak into the InGen camp and learn that the tranquilized dinosaurs will be taken to a new amusement park in San Diego that was abandoned for the islands. This prompts Nick and Sarah to free the confined dinosaurs, who destroy the camp. But will the two of them get caught in the act? Jurassic Park III Jurassic World # Raptor Rapture Part 1 (Raptor Research): Owen Grady is a retired Navy member who works at Jurassic World and studies the behavior of the park's four Velociraptors; Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Having trained the raptors to follow his commands, Owen is described as the "alpha" of the pack. Will the raptors prove to be loyal enough for military work? (Destruction Count: A crane powers down and knocks the leaves off of a plant.) # Raptor Rapture Part 2 (Hog Hunt): The velociraptors price themselves to be less loyal than Owen must’ve thought they are, as a novice worker falls into their enclosure, and, consequentially, in peril. Will Owen be able to save him, or is the worker doomed? # Raptor Rapture Part 3 (T-Rekt): Before its opening, Claire and Jurassic World owner Simon Masrani watch over the park's Tyrannosaurus Rex. Masrani tasks Owen with inspecting the enclosure. When it seems that the Tyrannosaurus has escaped, Owen and two park workers enter the enclosure. Will they find the Tyrannosaurus Rex? # Gyrosphere Valley: While exploring the park in a Gyrosphere, Zach and Gray enter a restricted area. A Tyrannosaurus Rex arrives with the intent of eating them. Will they escape? (Destruction Count: A jeep and a Gyrosphere are destroyed, Zach’s phone is broken.) # Off Limits Part 1 (The Car Park): Zach and Gray find the remains of the original Jurassic Park and repair an old jeep. Will Zach and Gray be able to escape, or will they get caught by the Tyrannosaurus? # Off Limits Part 2 (Tyrannosaurus Retreat): As Claire and Owen search for the boys, they encounter the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Will they make it out in one piece? (Destruction Count: The roof of an aviary is shattered, a helicopter explodes and causes an aviary to catch on fire, various vehicles crash and explode, dinosaurs wreak havoc through a park, causing fires.) # Main Street Struggle: Claire releases an old Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park and lures it into a fight with the new Tyrannosaurus Rex, which gains the advantage over the old T. Rex until Blue joins the battle. Which Tyrannosaurus Rex will win? Dinosaur Evacuation # Cliff Booth: The ACU has been sent to retrieve one dinosaur from each species located on Isla Nublar, which has become unsafe after a volcanic eruption. The triceratops is the first target, but it proves to be a difficult target to reach. Will they be able to find it, or will the ACU helicopters become pteranodon food? (Destruction Count: At least two helicopters explode, a jeep falls off of a cliff, a jeep is flipped by a triceratops, the gate to the park is broken open.) # Raptors Roster: Arriving at a power plant, four ACU members attempt to restore electricity back to the island. However, attacking velociraptors and compies throw a wrench in their plans, and the threat of a triceratops breaking in at any second isn't helping! Will it all work out okay in the end? # Triceratops Tops the 10: The triceratops stampedes across a crumbling mountain, with the ACU chasing it in jeeps. Will they be able to catch the dinosaur? Or will they get gored by the triceratops' horns? (Destruction Count: A wooden bridge is destroyed, tower explodes, various chunks break off of a cliffside). # Tyrannosaurus Wrecks!: Velociraptors attack the ACU convoy, but only serve to distract the units; a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a flock of pteranodons approach from behind! Will the ACU be able to escape before it's too late? # P is for Pterodactyl: An ACU paratrooper is attacked by pteranodons, which shred their parachute to pieces. Will the trooper be able to descend safely, or will they meet a similar fate to their chute? (Destruction Count: A parachute is damaged by a pteranodon.) # Tyrannosaurus Rex Orange County: A Tyrannosaurus Rex rampages across the Visitor Center, and always seems to be one step ahead of the ACU. That is until they realize that there are TWO Tyrannosauruses. Will they be able to catch the dinosaurs, or will the ACU's suicide squad get eaten alive? # A Total Meltdown: Attempting to get another power plant working, an ACU squad is attacked by Compies, and a Brontosaurus unknowingly destroys the plant. Will they be able to escape before the station goes up in flames? (Destruction Count: Various machines explode, at least one window of the power station is shattered.) # Cavetown: In a cavern, ACU members are suddenly attacked by both dinosaurs AND giant spiders! Will the squad be able to escape as one, or will the beasts be having ACU for dinner? # Spinosaurus Spinge Binge: A Spinosaurus causes havoc on the cliffs of Isla Nublar, and is chased by the ACU. Will the suicide squad be able to catch their final specimen, or will they die trying? Juniors/4+ # Raptor Rescue Truck: Red-hot liquid rocks explode out of the Earth, scaring a velociraptor, but Owen Grady and InGen are here to save their dinosaur buddy! LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Jurassic World video helps teach children problem-solving and the thrill of exploring. These videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to the Jurassic Park/World franchise without the violence or scary scenes from the films. # Trucking through Jurassic World: As erupting lava and flaming rocks land all over Jurassic World, Owen Grady is tasked with bringing a velociraptor to safety. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Jurassic World video helps teach children problem-solving and the thrill of exploring. On their way to a boat off of the island, Owen and the raptor see many amazing sights and see some interesting dinosaurs. These videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to the Jurassic Park/World franchise without the violence or scary scenes from the films. # Learn Colors with the Velociraptor: Owen Grady, an InGen Guard, and a Velociraptor help teach colors to younger children. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Jurassic World video helps teach children problem-solving and the thrill of exploring. These videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to the Jurassic Park/World franchise without the violence or scary scenes from the films. # Pteranodon Escape: The pteranodon is scared by lava balls shooting from the earth, and their future is in the hands of two InGen Guards, a helicopter, and sleep darts. Using the darts, the guards can calm the dinosaur and bring it onto the helicopter. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Jurassic World videos help teach children problem-solving and the thrill of exploring. These videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to the Jurassic Park/World franchise without the violence or scary scenes from the films. # Tyrannosaurus Rex Breakout: The Tyrannosaurus Rex breaks through fences and walls, and is getting rather hungry. Will the robotic arm’s hot dogs be enough to keep the Tyrannosaurus’ hunger under control? Meanwhile, Claire and an InGen Guard are trying to load dinosaur eggs onto a truck. Will there be enough room for the eggs? Better yet, will the Tyrannosaurus Rex eat the eggs for dinner? LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Jurassic World videos help teach children problem-solving and the thrill of an enjoyable trip. These videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to the Jurassic Park/World franchise without the violence or scary scenes from the films. # Gentle Giants: Gray Mitchell has brought his smartphone to Jurassic World, and is using it to take pictures of the dinosaurs at a petting zoo. Whether it’s the plant-eating triceratops or the long-necked brachiosaurus, Gray loves getting pictures of dinosaurs while crossing the bridges! But will he get bitten? LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Jurassic World videos help teach children problem-solving and the thrill of an enjoyable trip. These videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to the Jurassic Park/World franchise without the violence or scary scenes from the films. # Tyrannosaurus Tower: There is a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the loose and it is snapping its jaws! Owen Grady speeds in with his jeep and faces off with the giant dinosaur. Will he make it safely into the lookout tower to call for help? LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Jurassic World videos help teach children about problem-solving and thrill of exploring, as well as the drama and tension from the Jurassic World movies. These videos also help introduce children ages 4 to 7 to the Jurassic Park/World franchise without the violence or scary scenes from the films. # T-Rex Tracker: The pursuit is on! A mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex has broken loose and it must be caged before it hurts anybody. Watch as the ACU soldiers in the T. Rex Tracker chase the fierce dinosaur as a motorcyclist distracts the T. rex, driving away from its strong jaws. Meanwhile, the ACU troopers lay out a dinosaur cage as a trap and prepare to fire their mobile research module’s harpoon stunner. Will the plan work? # Stygimoloch Breakout: Stygimoloch dinosaur breaks out of an enclosure pen in this video inspired by Jurassic World™. Will the InGen Guard be able to fire a sleep dart at the Stygimoloch, or will he miss by a mile? Bundle Videos # Jurassic World: The Ride Review + LEGO Jurassic Park Visitor Center: Brendan gives his thoughts and summary on the Jurassic World ride, formerly Jurassic Park: The Ride, at Universal Studios Hollywood. After this, Brendan shows a LEGO animation (Brick-Film) based on a scene from Jurassic Park. Behind the Scenes * The videos were made out of order; Galley Getaway was the first one created and uploaded. * The glass effects in Galley Getaway and Control Room Chaos were made with broken plastic from a pen. * The Spinosaurus is a Tyrannosaurus Rex with a dragon wing piece representing the crested spine. * The series was on hiatus for almost a year, partially because Brendan was working on LEGO Batman. Another reason why the hiatus was so long was because he doesn’t have LEGO dinosaur skeletons or an acceptable substitute to them (this reason is specifically in regards to The Final Escape). * While Galley Getaway and Control Room Chaos were based on scenes from the Jurassic Park film and the LEGO video game, they were otherwise unscripted. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Dinosaur embryos are depicted, but are not likely to be found sexual. Violence & Gore * Human characters use guns to attack dinosaurs, which sometimes results in deaths. * Micro-raptors/pteranodons sometimes explode (with visible blood) when shot in the Dinosaur Evacuation episodes. * Dinosaurs stab and eat human characters, with occasional blood effects. Some attacks imply that human victims are being decapitated or disemboweled, but these acts are not depicted. * Battles between dinosaurs involve lunging and chewing each other's necks open (blood and flesh are depicted). * Fresh blood is sometimes depicted on dinosaur injuries. * Dinosaurs devour tourists in the Jurassic World episodes. No blood or injuries are depicted during the devouring, although victims flail around and scream in a somewhat realistic manner. * Animals are sometimes depicted being fed to the dinosaurs. * Large mounds of dinosaur feces are depicted and investigated. Profanity * There is no dialogue (outside of the Juniors episodes), and therefore no profanity. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Tranquilizer darts are used to sedate dinosaurs. Not likely to be a concern. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Some tense moments, specifically in The Visitor Center episodes (my mom said it was scary to her but she could’ve be joking). Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Jurassic Park Category:Spin Offs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:LEGO Shows Category:1001 Spears Category:2018 Category:December Category:2019 Category:Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:Action Adventure